The present invention relates to a liquid analyzing apparatus in general and especially (but not exclusively) to an apparatus of the type used for determining the fat content of milk or related liquids.
In such liquid analyzing apparatuses it is general practice to mix the milk sample with some kind of diluent before the sample is passed through a homogenizer adapted to break at least some of the larger fat globules of the milk down into smaller fat globules.